Archelon
Battle Weakness: Charge Battle Class: Gold Diet: Crustaceavore Archelon is an extinct sea turtle which lived approximately 75 million to 65 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous Period. It was first discovered in 1895 by Dr. G.R.Wieland in South Dakota. In 1896, he would go on and name it Archelon – a name which means “ruling turtle.” If you were to merely look at Archelon pictures and nothing else, then you would assume this turtle was a normal sized sea turtle. However, that is far from the case. An average sea turtle is about 7 feet long and weighs around 350 pounds. Archelon, on the other hand, was 12 feet long and weighed around 2 tons – or about 4,000 pounds. That made it about the length of a small great white shark but much, much heavier. One of the most interesting facts about Tetrapodophis is not its great size but its shell. This turtle didn’t have the same kind of hard shell that modern turtles do today. No, it had either bony plates or a leather-like covering that stretched over a framework of bones on its back. If it would’ve had a hard shell, then it most likely wouldn’t have been able to stay afloat while swimming in the ocean. Archelon Promo Message.png|Archelon Promo Message Archelon in Market.png|Archelon in Market Archelon Initial Message.png|Archelon Initial Message Archelon First Evolution Message.png|Archelon First Evolution Message Archelon Second Evolution Message.png|Archelon Second Evolution Message Archelon Third Evolution Message.png|Archelon Third Evolution Message Level 1 Archelon.png|Archelon Level 1 Archelon Level 10.png|Archelon Level 10 Archelon Level 20.png|Archelon Level 20 Archelon Level 30.png|Archelon Level 30 Archelon Level 40 2.png|Archelon Level 40 GPG Achievements Archelon.png|Google Play Games Achievement Archelon also had flipper-like arms that allowed it to move through the water fairly quickly. Which would’ve been needed considering the kinds of animals it was sharing the ocean with at the time. During this time, Archelon would have had to compete with, and occasionally swim very quickly away from, animals such as Tylosaurus and Cretoxyrhina. What are some of the things that Archelon ate? Well, more than likely this turtle lived on the plentiful squids and jellyfish which inhabited the waters around North America at that time. It may have also eaten small fish that crossed its path. Paleontologists believe that Archelon probably had a long lifespan, much like modern turtles do today. Scientists believe that it probably lived around 100 years – on average. They may have lived even longer than that. 'Archelon Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Archelon Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Archelon in Battle' Archelon Battle 0.png Archelon Battle 1.png Archelon Battle 2.png Archelon Battle 3.png Archelon Battle 4.png Archelon Battle 5.png Archelon Battle 6.png Archelon Battle 7.png Archelon Battle 8.png Archelon Battle 9.png Archelon Victory 1.png Archelon Victory 2.png Archelon Victory 3.png Archelon Victory 4.png Archelon Victory 5.png Archelon Victory 6.png Archelon Victory 7.png Archelon Victory 8.png Archelon Victory 9.png 'Archelon Level 40 Pictures' Archelon Level 40 1.png Archelon Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Park Category:Aquatic Crustaceavores Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Charge Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals